


Captains and Keys

by entanglednow



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I believe it's customary to uncuff the hostages once you've removed them from the hostage situation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains and Keys

  
"I believe it's customary to uncuff the hostages once you've removed them from the hostage situation." Boyd's hands stretch pointedly where they're still handcuffed behind his back.

"I find myself without a key at this exact moment in time," Raylan provides, and if maybe he takes a little pleasure in the thought there's no man that could prove it.

Boyd certainly doesn’t take it as an apology, looking at him sideways with all the terrible intelligence he's always been unfairly possessed with. "I can't help but feel you're enjoying this, Raylan."

"Circumstances beyond my control," Raylan says, though he's fairly sure the sympathetic tone of his voice is fooling no one.

Boyd stops and turns, swivels all the way into his space, dust shifting up round Raylan's feet.

Raylan stares down at him.

Boyd pushes the hat up with the top of his head, just far enough that he can leave his next words against the hard edge of Raylan's jaw. "If I'm going to suffer the indignity of being steered through the countryside without the use of my hands - well then, I'm inclined to seek compensation for that."

"I wasn't the one who handcuffed you, that was your doing. You're very bad at making friends." He says it like it's a surprise, though they both know it's not strictly true. Boyd is excellent at making friends. They're just usually very bad friends.

"I got you, don't I, Raylan. I'd say I'm ahead of most folks."

"Boyd," Raylan says firmly. Which he thinks conveys just the right amount of irritation without outright refuting the statement.

"I like it when you're stern," Boyd tells him and that's a smile that isn't even trying to hide.

Whatever he'd been about to say seems irritatingly far away, if Raylan's honest with himself. He sighs through his nose and tries to gather something in the way of professional annoyance.

"Will you just walk, damn it Boyd, I didn't come out here to get tangled up in confusing conversation with -"

Boyd seems to take that as some sort of point that he never meant to make. Because there are boots shifting in the dirt and then Boyd is far too close and Raylan can't talk any more. Boyd is all warm, half open mouth and sharp teeth - it's too quick to protest, too quick for Raylan to do anything but make a short, half-crushed noise of surprise.

It takes another half a minute, that he's never going to admit to, before Raylan twists his head away, cuts it sideways, even though he knows for a fact there isn't another person around for miles.

"Are you crazy?"

"I have had that accusation levelled at me on more than one occasion," Boyd concedes. In far too level a voice.

Raylan straightens his hat - his mouth is wet and he can't quite be mad about that. Though he wants to be.

"Boyd, this is a special level of crazy even coming from you."

"Be sure to put that on my ever-increasing list of crimes. Since you've seen fit to make it your mission to judge me in this life."

"As if you don't bring most of that on yourself every time I turn my back - sometimes you don't even given me a chance to do that," Raylan snaps. All nervous energy in place of anger and none too happy about it either.

"You like my crazy," Boyd says, and he still hasn't dropped that smile for a second.

"I do not," Raylan says, as firmly as he can manage. Though he notices that he hasn't taken so much as one step back since Boyd - not one step back.

He does it now.

"You think it's funny don't you, taking advantage?"

"On the contrary, I believe it's you that has me at a disadvantage." Boyd turns just enough that the glint of handcuffs is visible. "If there's any flagrant abuse of power going on here then it's surely by you."

Raylan glares at him. "Do you want to ride in the trunk?"

"Not particularly, Raylan."

"Then we're all just going to stop abusing each other, are we clear?"

"That's no fun at all," Boyd says sadly.

But he starts walking again when Raylan prods him.

  



End file.
